1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus for causing a printing apparatus to print a plurality of image portions obtained by dividing an image to be printed, a print control method, and a storage media.
2. Description of the Related Art
In poster printing, an image is enlarged to a predetermined size and then divided into a plurality of image portions. The image portions are individually printed on a plurality of sheets of a size that can be handled by a printer. Then, a user joins the output sheets together, whereby a product having a large size is completed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-223833 discloses the configuration in which a user enters a finish size (or a scaling factor) and a size of an output sheet that is actually used for printing by a printing apparatus, and based on the information, sets optimum margins when the sheets are bonded together.
Unfortunately, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-223833, the user needs to review and set the size of an output sheet to be used with respect to a desired finish size. If the size of an output sheet is not appropriately set, the number of output sheets occasionally increases more than necessary, making the work of pasting complicated. In particular, in a printer which handles continuous paper such as roll paper, whether to print an enlarged original in portrait orientation or to print an enlarged original in landscape orientation depends on an aspect ratio of an original and a finish size. In the conventional technique, however, the user has to bear a load of such determination.